Steven Keller's Day Off
by TSOSF site
Summary: Inspired by McChicken's wonderful Beatle infused stories, I thought it would be fun to do a story that closely models one of my all time favorite movies, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". All done in fun - and more focused on how the characters fit into the movie plot. (Apologies to those not familiar with the movie! It's an 80's classic here.)
1. Chapter 1

a/n - I don't own any rights or make any profit off SOSF or any particular movie whose plot line this closely models.

* * *

Chapter 1

As the alarm rang at 7am, Steve Keller rolled over and hit the snooze. Rolling back to a prone position under the sheets, he rested his head on folded arms and contemplated the coming day. Suddenly, he began to cough and did so enough that congestion and hoarseness became obvious.

He reached for the phone and made the call to his partner, who he figured was sitting at the breakfast table reading the morning paper and enjoying scrambled eggs and bacon. Jeannie was home for summer break and that development caused Mike to be not as eager to bolt out the door to begin his day as he was when she was away at school. He enjoyed the quiet mornings with her and benefited from eating her cooking instead of his normal dry piece of toast.

"Stone," he answered after Jeannie brought the long corded receiver over to where he sat. She smiled.

"Mike?" Steve asked with a rasp in his voice and a cough for effect.

"Steve, is that you? What's wrong with you?" Mike asked with some concern.

"Did you get sick last night from the pizza? I think I might have had a bad anchovy," Steve inquired.

"No, the pizza was fine. Are you sick?" Mike asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'll be fine," he answered, again with another cough. "Something just seemed off and well, I thought it was what we had at Mama's."

"Mama's was fine," Mike said as he defended his favorite restaurant. "It's you. You must be coming down with something..."

"Yeah, maybe," Steve agreed. "Probably just a bug. I'll be okay. What time are you coming over?"

"To your place? How about tomorrow? I'm not going to expose myself to you if you have the flu or something. You stay home," Mike ordered. Jeannie looked over and raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"But..." Steve interrupted.

"No buts... That's an order!" Mike snapped.

"Oh, okay. I guess I could use the rest. Are you sure this isn't going to be a problem for you?" Steve asked sweetly.

"No. Actually, the load has been fairly light lately. I was planning to take the afternoon off and run some errands I've been putting off. I'll go in for the full day. Jeannie can help me with what I needed to do this afternoon."

Jeannie froze as she had planned on shopping with some friends and suddenly realized those plans had likely evaporated.

"Oh, okay," Steve said weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Steve hopped out of bed. Walking to his front window, speaking to no one in particular, he announced:

 _I don't like to lie to Mike. As a matter of fact, I really didn't. We did have pizza at Mama's and I did inadvertently miss picking off an anchovy or two. I've never met an anchovy that wasn't off or tasted good, so the idea of getting sick on the pizza wasn't bull shit. All I have to do is think about an anchovy and my stomach turns._

 _And yes, I self-inflicted a coughing fit to sound more convincing to Mike. I know that's a little childish, but he often treats me like a child, so I guess it all fits._

He turned and began his trek to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 _Besides, going into work on a day like today just seems like it would be a crime. I love my job and have responsibility to my partner and coworkers, but I'm also entitled to some time away and this is long overdue. I mean, it's San Francisco. It's summer and there's no place more beautiful under blue skies._

Moments later, he walked out of the bathroom - a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his head - and concluded his monologue.

 _And besides, I have something very special to do today. A young police officer needs to get his head back on straight after being forced to use his weapon for the first time. I know how hard that is on a cop, but this guy is still having a tough time with it after a couple of weeks. He's questioning whether he has what it takes to do the job and now is on personal leave. It's a real shame. I know he can do it._

Steve checked his watch and figured it was time to call Officer Dan Robbins. He suspected Dan might still be in bed, but no matter. Today was the day that Dan would see some sights and have a heart to heart conversation about his future. And today was also...Steven Keller's Day Off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wonderful response to the story - I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dan..." Steve greeted the groggy voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Uh...hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Dan...wake up! It's me, Steve."

"Keller?" Dan said as he slowing came out of his slumber and realized that the phone conversation was real life. "Has something happened? What time is it?"

"Nothing has happened. Everything is fine, but I need you to come pick me up. We're going to have a day out."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked in his state of confusion. He knew Steve, but not terribly well. The two had crossed paths a few times over the years and had struck a solid, but not particularly intense friendship. The truth was that young beat officer admired how Steve had managed his career rising through the ranks quickly and sought him out as a mentor. Steve had inspired him to take his detective's exam and plans were laid for Dan to follow that course until the shooting weeks earlier. Conversely, Steve found Dan to be engaging and had also noted how the pair together became irresistible bait for the ladies when they hit the local watering holes.

"Today is a terrific day to enjoy the city with a friend."

"Steve, are you insane? Good grief, leave me alone!" Dan pleaded.

"No way. You need to get out," Steve firmly replied.

"What? Why? Steve, it's too early and besides, why aren't you at work?" Dan asked as he dragged himself up to a sitting position on the edge of his bed.

"I took the day off," Steve answered quickly. "Now come over here and pick me up. We'll go for some coffee and then plan out the day."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Dan asked.

"Look Dan, I know you are struggling after the shooting. I know you are questioning why you are on the job. I've been there. You need to talk it out with someone and you also need to do something to take your mind off of everything. I'll bet you've been holed up in that apartment since you left the office!"

The assumption was met with silence.

"Dan?"

No answer.

"Dan, am I right? You've been holed up in your apartment wiling away your personal leave, probably getting bean sprouts and carrot juice delivered to your door rather than face the world. Am I right?"

After a few seconds, Dan finally responded. "Bean sprouts and carrot juice? That's pretty mean, Steve."

"I will ask again...am I right?" Steve pressed.

"Okay, you are. What are we going to do and why do we have to leave so early?"

"Because it's a rare day off for me and there are things I'd like to do. So again, get dressed and get over here. You're driving, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because I need to leave my car here. You see, it's not actually a vacation day for me today. I called in sick, so..."

"So you want it to look like you are at your apartment sleeping it off?" Dan said as he completed the thought.

"Something like that," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Afraid that Iron Mike is going to catch you playing hooky?" Dan teased.

"Just get over here!" Steve ordered before he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **Back at DeHaro Street**

"Sweetheart, that was Steve on the phone as you probably guessed. He's called in sick, so I will be at the station all day instead of the half day I planned. Could you do me a favor?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Daddy," Jeannie answered somewhat guardedly.

"I do have a few errands I was going to run - nothing too hard, but I really needed to do them today. Would you be able to help me out?"

"Sure, what can I do?" she asked more cheerfully.

"Can you go over to the Giants box office and pick up some tickets? They are under my name."

"Oh?" Jeannie asked hopefully. She enjoyed going to baseball games with her father.

Mike continued. "I'm taking Steve for his birthday - got seats right behind home plate."

"Oh..." the note of disappointment was indeed missed by her father.

Mike continued. "I also need you to go to the bank and make this deposit for me. And also go to the hardware store to pick up this little list of items," he added as he stuck a list in front of her nose.

"Sure," she said unenthusiastically as she mentally rescheduled her time. "Anything else?"

"Well, yes, there's a gift at the department store..." Mike began.

"For Steve?" she asked with a bit of edge.

"No, for Irene. I bought her a pendant that I had engraved and I need for you to pick it up. Is that okay?"

Her father had been dating fellow officer Irene Martin for a few months and it pleased her to see the long missing spark back in her father's eyes. Jeannie walked over to Mike and gave him a hug. "That's so sweet of you to do that for Irene. She's really special to you, isn't she?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she is. So do you mind?" Mike asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not. I need to call the girls. We were going to go shopping, but we can do that tomorrow," she replied cheerfully.

"That's my baby girl," he said as he returned the hug.

* * *

 **An hour later at Union Street.**

 _Dan, where are you? He should have been here a half hour ago! I'm going to call him again._

Steve picked up the phone and called his friend.

"Hello?" Dan answered groggily.

"Dan, what the hell?" Steve barked.

"Steve, I'm sorry man. I'm too tired. I fell back asleep."

"You're not tired. You're depressed. Now get your butt over here and pick me up!" Steve said as he slammed down the phone.

 _That poor guy. I hate to be mean, but he needs someone to knock some sense into him._

Dan looked at the phone and stared, knowing that he should get dressed and go over to meet with Steve. But it was hard to move...it had been too long since he was motivated. _I'll go, I'll go, I'll go._ He thought to himself. _But I don't want to. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?!_

* * *

 _When Daniel was in Egypt's land, let my Daniel go..._


	3. Chapter 3

a/n - for those who never saw "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", here's a quick synopsis: Ferris is a high school senior who is brilliant with people and manipulating the system. He uses his genius for good, basically trying to help people - and as a result, he is well known and respected - revered and almost portrayed as magical.

The plot of the movie is straightforward: Ferris has a friend, Cameron, who has had a tough time with family, particularly his dad. Cameron has become withdrawn and almost depressed. Ferris decides to take the day off from school and take his friend out on the town in Chicago in order to get him to loosen up. The movie itself is a love letter to a beautiful city and the fun of it is watching how Ferris narrowly escapes being spotted by his sister, his parents and his principle. What makes the movie so memorable for me are the little vignettes that are so funny - one of the few movies I can quote.

Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy this little story. I have it listed as a parody/humor. Not a word should be taken seriously. In a way, it's more of a parody of Ferris Bueller, but with the Streets characters - rather than a parody of Streets.

(Go Down Moses - i.e. - When Cameron was in Egypt's Land... was actually said by Cameron as he was still in bed.)

* * *

Chapter 3

The regularly scheduled monthly meeting between the Captain Olsen and his detectives and matrons was conducted as planned. The attendance was mandatory and the number of participants had grown to beyond thirty, making it difficult for Rudy to eyeball who was there and who was not. As a result, he had started taking attendance a few months earlier.

"Adams?"

"Here!"

"Arthur?"

"Here!"

"Bates?"

"Here!"

The role call continued...

"Healy?"

"Here!"

"Kaplan?"

"Here!"

"Keller?"

No answer.

"Keller?" Rudy asked again while still looking at his clipboard.

"Keller?...Keller?...Keller?" Rudy continued.

"Oh for heavens sake," Norm Haseejian muttered to Mike as he took a spot next to the Armenian detective. "Isn't it obvious he's not here?"

Mike nodded and began to announce that Steve was out sick, but didn't get the words out when a newly hired young matron spoke up.

"He's sick," she began to explain. The cute blonde further elaborated. "I heard from a friend whose sister does the hair of the girlfriend of his neighbor, Anderson. She said that he was fine one minute and then deathly ill the next. Anderson is checking on him frequently just to make sure he shouldn't be rushed to the hospital. He may need a kidney or something. It sounds serious."

Both Mike and Norm squinted at this news. "What?" Norm muttered.

"Steve claimed he had a bad anchovy. That's all I know. I talked to him not more than an hour ago, so I don't think he's on death's door just yet," Mike whispered to Norm.

Rudy nodded at the young woman and continued. "Kleinschmidt?...Kleinschmidt?"

* * *

It was shortly before 9am when Dan pulled his Jeep behind the familiar Porsche parked on Union Street. After turning the engine off, he sat there for a moment, contemplating what he was doing. As he began to open the car door to approach Steve's apartment, Steve hopped in the passenger side.

"Glad to see you, Daniel."

Dan looked over to see an unusually casual Keller, dressed in jeans, boots and a light brown jacket opened to reveal a dark blue buttoned down shirt. The inspector had sunglasses on and flashed a quick smile.

"Let's go over to Betty's Diner and grab some breakfast. I'm starved, how about you?"

"Uh-huh," Dan replied, still not sure what he was doing with Keller today.

* * *

Betty's Diner was not particularly crowded at 9am and so it was easy to find a booth. A friendly waitress greeted them with a ready made pot of coffee.

"Hi," Steve said as he took notice of the waitress's pretty red locks. Seeing her nametag, he added, "Hi Stella - what looks good today?" he asked with a quick glance at the menu.

"Well," she smiled with a wink, "you're not too shabby." Steve beamed.

"I think he means 'to eat'," Dan responded dryly to which both Steve and Stella smirked.

"It's all good," she answered more professionally. "We have fantastic egg dishes and pancakes."

"I like pancakes," Steve jumped in. "How about you, Daniel?"

The idea of pancakes didn't set well with the health-conscious officer. "I think I'll have some oatmeal and fruit."

Steve grinned and looked back to Stella. "Stella, hook me up with some of those pancakes and add a side of bacon. Might as well go all out."

"Darling, you can have whatever you want," she said as she wrote on her order tablet.

"Stella, I'm Steve. This is Daniel..."

"Well, pleased to meet you Steve and yes, I'll get this order right in. You just let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do, Sweetheart. Oh, and by the way, we're expecting a third person here, so you might want to bring another place setting."

Steve returned his look to Dan who grew more confused by the minute.

"Who?" Dan asked.

Steve smiled as he looked out the window. "I see her now."


	4. Chapter 4

As an answer to the police matron question: I know in today's world, it would be considered sexist but years ago, that was indeed the job that many women had in the police department. It functioned as a cross between administrative secretary and woman who would assist female prisoners. I know someone who held a job like this through the 1960's. Perhaps by 1970's, it was starting to become passé. But for this story, it's here.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **De Haro Street**

Jeannie sat on the stool next to the phone fingering the long spiral cord as she waited for her friend, Rhonda, to pick up. She needed to break the news that should would not be able to join Rhonda and their friends for the fun afternoon they had planned. Jeannie painstakingly explained that her father's partner was ill causing the need for her to run essential errands today since her father's plans of taking the afternoon off had changed.

"The cute one?" Rhonda asked.

"What?" Jeannie asked, rather confused.

"Your father's partner. Steve, isn't it? Remember how we all use to pile into your house if we heard he was visiting."

Jeannie chuckled at the thought. "Sure, you, Dana, Patricia, Julie - all the girls. Our shopping group!" She wanted to stamp her foot, but held back.

"And Jeannie, you do know who's in town, right?" Rhonda exclaimed after hearing Jeannie's heartache.

"No, who?" Jeannie asked, afraid to hear what she was going to miss.

"Jill Sherman!" Rhonda announced, almost squealing.

"Jill? Oh my gosh, no! Is she coming too?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes, she's going to join us for a drink after lunch and then we're going to hit the high spots on Union Square!"

Jeannie sighed. Union Square was THE place to go in San Francisco for high end goods. Jill Sherman was wealthy, but also sweet and shopping with her was always fun and educational. Jill was sent to an Ivy League school and was in from the East Coast. Being the daughter of a cop, Jeannie didn't buy much, but with Jill's guidance, she bought well.

"How long is she in town?" Jeannie asked. "Maybe I can catch up another day."

"It's just a layover. Her parents are taking her and her little brother on a tour of Asia. They'll be gone for weeks. She's just in for a day or so - doing some serious shopping today and then they leave tomorrow!"

"Oh..." Jeannie said with a voice tinged with sadness.

"Jeannie, I have to run and get ready. We'll miss you today. Tell Steve I hope he gets better!"

"Sure, Rhonda," Jeannie said as she hung up the phone. "I'll tell him."

As she placed the receiver back on the hook, she sat for a moment. _Oh well,_ she said to herself as she picked up the list.

* * *

 **Back at the Diner**

Dan watched the smart looking older woman approach their table. He was confused. Steve had said ''her'', but this was not the typical young chick that Steve tended to see.

"Irene!" Steve greeted as he rose to welcome Officer Irene Martin. "So glad you could make it. Irene...this is Dan Robbins, a black and white from the 3rd precinct."

"I know the name," Irene replied as she reached out to great the young officer.

"Dan, this is Irene Martin. She's a policewoman who works over in Robbery," Steve said by way of introduction.

"Of course!" Dan exclaimed. "I didn't recognize you out of the station or in street clothes."

"Happens all the time, don't worry," Irene conceded.

"You were the wife of..." Dan began and stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I met your husband when I was just out of the academy. He was a good man."

Irene didn't miss a beat. "It's okay, Dan. I'm happy to keep the memory of my husband alive. He was a good man and a fantastic cop. He's part of the reason I'm here."

Dan looked puzzled. Steve looked for Stella. "Stella!" he piped and the waitress turned around.

"What is it Steve?" she asked sweetly. Irene raised both eyebrows in wonder at Mike's partner.

"How about some coffee, Irene?" he asked Irene as he looked at Stella.

"Sure," Irene answered. "And pancakes too. I hear that make a mean stack!"

* * *

 **Back at Bryant Street**

Norm stared at Steve's desk and wondering about the young man's whereabouts. The young matron's explanation seemed to be too fantastic for it to be true and he began to believe that his young co-hort really wasn't ill. Slowly nodding at the empty desk, Norm grabbed his jacket and walked down two floors to the personnel office.

"Heya, Gracey!" Norm said, oozing with charm.

The bespectacled brunette looked up and noticed the detective entering. He was a flirt who charmed the ladies, both in and out of the department, no different than many of the bachelor cops she encountered.

"Hi yourself, Norm!" Gracey responded. "What can I do for you?"

Norm hemmed and hawed only for a split second. "I was sent me down to get confirmation of one of the guys in the group. Management wants to know how many sick days he's taken so far this year."

"Hmmm...usually the managers ask for themselves," she began.

"Well, that's true. I'm sure he was going to, but how can I turn down the opportunity to see the lovely ladies down here?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Uh-huh. And just who are we talking about here, Norm?" Gracey asked with a wary eye.

"Keller. Steve Keller. You know him - young guy, wet behind the ears. Called in sick and I, I mean Mike, just wanted to know how many absences he's had so far this year."

"For Steve, sure. Let me ask Carol to pull his record," Gracey said as she made a quick note and handed it to her colleague. "She'll be back with the file. Do you suspect a problem?"

Norm thought for a moment. "Well, he has been injured a few times and has been known to take time off here and there, excused or not."

Moments later, Carol came back with the file and handed it to Gracey. Gracey perused the records. "Well, Norm, I'm not seeing anything here. You said he was injured, but I don't show any sick days or vacation days out this year. Are you sure?"

Norm looked stunned. "No absences? Zero? I don't see how that can be right. I mean he's there a lot, but he's also gone quite a bit. I'm surprised at him having no absences whatsoever..."

Carol returned to her desk trying hard not to break into a smile.

Norm continued on. "As a matter of fact, I know he's been out," he paused for a second. "That little punk. I don't know what's going on or what he's up to. He's got Mike wrapped around his little finger. That needs to stop. It's time someone put his foot down and that foot is going to be me..." He squinted the more angry he became.

 _Wrong movie,_ Carol thought. She couldn't help but smile at Norm's outrage. As far as the departmental flirts were concerned, Carol was Team Steve all the way.

Gracey smiled as well, saying to Norm, "Oh, Norm, you reminded me so much of Dirty Harry when you said that!"

Norm smirked at the middle aged woman and said, "Just you wait, Gracey, just you wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **At the diner...**

Irene smiled and her eyes widened as she saw the plates of pancakes coming their way.

"Whoa," Steve said as he counted the five pancakes that spanned the diameter of his plate.

"We could have just split one of these," Irene commented as she watched a plate loaded with dollops of butter and a small pitcher of pure maple syrup placed on their table. Another dish of crisp twisted bacon was placed next to Steve.

Dan swallowed hard as finally the small bowl of oatmeal and glass plate filled with wonderful local fruit was placed before him. Well, at least he would feel no guilt.

"So," Steve began as he poured what appeared to be half the container of syrup onto his plate. "Dan, I invited Irene to join us because she has seen both sides of being a cop. She lived with a cop and saw how her husband reacted whenever he had to draw his gun. And now that she is an officer herself, she knows first hand," Steve paused. "Plus, I'm learning from Mike that Irene's a hell of a gal and very easy to talk to."

Dan smiled. While he appreciated Steve and Irene's caring, he also knew that Steve didn't have the entire picture of the shooting. It was enough that it was the first shooting he'd been involved in during his tenure and figured for the moment, that would be all he would reveal.

"Well, thank you both. I really appreciate how much you care," Dan commented.

"Hey, we've been there," Steve said as he offered bacon to his friends. "And the best way to get through it is to talk it out with your fellow officers. Sure, I know they make us go on paid adminstrative leave. Then they send us to psychological counseling and finally to a fit review so we can return to work, but the real healing is from your colleagues," he added.

Irene chimed in. "I remember the first time it happened to me and I'm just talking about drawing my weapon. I didn't even shoot, but it was the idea that I had the intention to do physical harm if needed. That moment was profound. I questioned what I was doing for quite some time afterward."

With that, the discussion turned to the topic of 'the first time I drew my weapon'. Irene went into detail of the situation that led her to take action and then Steve did the same. Steve also added how it affected him and the impact Mike had on guiding him through his tough time. As he finished, both he and Irene looked to Dan to start opening up.

Dan sat for a moment. "The first time I drew a weapon...was in Vietnam," he began.

Both Irene and Steve paused. Neither had considered that before and hoped they did not trigger any traumatic memories for him. Still, they were interested in hearing Dan's tale. He did open up, but only to reveal pertinent facts. After all these years, it still was not easy.

"So you've been through this before?" Steve asked. "I know Mike says it's never easy and it gets harder with each time. How did going through what you did in Vietnam impact what you went through a few weeks ago?"

Dan again paused. "It was different. I mean, consider that I was in the jungles a half a world away fighting a war. The enemy was often hiding and it was a patrol thing. There was a group of us - the troops - and we were fighting another group. It wasn't easy, but the expectations were well in my head of what was going to happen. I just wanted to get out alive."

"But here?" Irene asked.

"Here, it was me alone. My partner was calling for back-up as you know and I was on foot pursuit. It wasn't a jungle, it was the streets where I have lived for many years. It's my home."

* * *

 **De Haro Street**

Jeannie slowly trudged from the kitchen to the living room where her father had left the to-do list. She mentally planned the tactics around getting through the list and over to Union Square. Perhaps she could surprise the girls and see Jill before she left on her Asian trip. That thought motivated her to be as efficient as possible.

The first stop would be at the hardware store. It was the farthest place away from Union Square. Then she would stop by the bank to make the deposit and then to the department store to pick up Irene's gift. Finally, she would run by Candlestick Park to pick up the tickets. She knew there was a game in the afternoon and the Will Call box office would be open.

* * *

 **Bryant Street**

Knowing that the case load was light, Norm felt like now was a great time to investigate the young man who sat at the desk in front of him. Instead of returning to the bullpen, he opted to hit the streets.

His first stop was Mama's, where Mike and Steve dined the night before. He too was familiar with Mama's, a small family owned establishment that served great pizza and pasta, as well as great Italian pastries served in the morning. The older couple who ran the place was especially kind to the police officers.

After parking across the street from the restaurant, Norm hopped out of his car. _At least I can grab a cannoli,_ he thought as he jaywalked to the café, which was in the middle of the block. He always recognized which door to enter by the placard outside of the restaurant which usually had menu items or points interest for the day.

Squinting, he read the blackboard placard and noted that day's specials: a plate of spaghetti with breadsticks and salad for $2 or the special pizza was pepperoni. But at the bottom of the placard was something he hadn't figured he'd see.

It all caps written in bright yellow chalk, Norm read the message: "GET WELL, STEVE"!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **At Mama's**

"Mama!" Norm greeted the older woman behind the bakery counter located at the front of the restaurant.

"Detective Haseejian, how are you today?" she greeted with a big smile. "How about a nice donut or cannoli? They are fresh from the kitchen."

"I can do no wrong with your cannoli, Mrs. Coppola," Norm said as he looked around and placed a hand on his wallet to pay for the baked good. "I can't get used to you being in this store. When do you move back to the corner?"

"Oh, in about two months. The remodel will be great - you'll see!" As she saw Norm bring his wallet out, she shook her head. "You don't ever have to pay for cannoli's here, Detective. Knowing that you and your friends come here gives me a sense of peace. It's worth a cannoli's weight in gold."

Norm chuckled. "Well thank you! Say, since you mentioned my friends, I can't help wonder who "Steve" is on the board outside. That's not my coworker, is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she moved over to the door and saw the placard. "Oh, my daughter must have done that. I don't know who that is, but you've made me wonder: is that young boy ill?"

Norm shrugged. "Well, he called in sick today. Something about an upset stomach. Said he thought it was one of Mike's anchovies, but I don't know. Could be a bug."

"You know, I don't think Mike likes anchovies that much. I think he orders them to just annoy poor Steven," Mrs. Coppola joked. "Every time they come here, I know that he has to pick the things off. I try to go sparingly on some of the slices, but Mike often orders it with extra anchovies on the whole pie."

Norm smirked at the thought of that, but then asked. "Mama, has anyone else had any problems last night with anchovies or anything? We're just trying to figure out if he's contagious or not. You know, if he is, we don't want him back until he's well. But if it's something like food not agreeing with him, then we're okay for him to return."

Mama looked at Norm somewhat annoyed. "I can assure you detective, we've had no reports of any illness here, anchovy based or otherwise. But if we do, we'll let you know."

Norm picked up on her annoyance and sought to placate the situation. "Oh, Mrs. Coppola, don't get me wrong. You have the best food in the city. It's just the kid doesn't always do so well with certain foods. Of course it wouldn't be on you."

The expression on her face softened - some - and Norm realized he should stop while he was ahead. Looking at the clock on the wall, he announced, "Oh, time has gotten away from me! I need to go," he said as he grabbed the paper bag with the cannoli. "You take care, Mama!"

She nodded her head as he made a hasty retreat out the door. Norm made a mental note at that time to bring Mrs. Coppola flowers the next time he was in. Thinking of his next steps, he decided to swing by the Union Street apartment of his colleague. After all, it was just down the street! _Time to check in on old Stevie boy...maybe I should have ordered him some chicken noodle soup!_

* * *

 **Back at the diner...**

Dan talked more about his time in Vietnam and transitioning to life as a cop than he ever had. It was a good conversation - and while it didn't get to the root of his immediate problem, he felt more comfortable around Steve and Irene. It was the first time in many years that he had felt comfortable enough talking about matters so personal.

The pair listened intently and sometimes sympathetically.

 _Progress,_ Steve thought. Not wanting to overdo anything, Steve waited for a pause in the conversation and then suggested they go elsewhere. He nodded at Stella and asked for the bill. She obliged.

Steve pulled his wallet out. As Irene and Dan both made motion to pay their parts, Steve shook his head. "On me."

Both expressed their thanks. Irene then asked, "So, are you our tour director for the day, Steve?"

"Something like that," he answered with a smile.

"Well then, what's next?" she asked.

"Well, there's a new exhibit at the Legion of Honor. How about us going over there and take it in? Dan, you okay to be our chauffer for the day?"

Steve gave Dan no opportunity to back out of his planned day by quickly making the outing depend on him for the transportation. "Sure," came the quiet reply as they exited the booth.

Steve paid the bill at the register in front of the diner. As he began to walk out the front door, he heard someone call out, "Steve!"

He turned quickly and saw Stella headed his way, blue ink pen in hand. As she got closer, she grabbed his arm and pulled up his jacket and shirt sleeve as far as she could. Scrawling her phone number on his wrist, she looked up and smiled, "Couldn't let this opportunity pass up. It will wash off if you aren't interested."

Steve looked at her directly but said nothing as he pulled his arm away from her when she finished writing. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to the waitress whose face was rosy with embarrassed. "I wouldn't let this opportunity pass either. The phone rings both ways. One way or another let's connect," he said quietly as he winked and then turned around.

Irene and Dan watched through the restaurant window. "I wonder if Mike deals with this every day," Dan asked aloud to Irene.

"Indeed he does. It amuses him on one hand and terrifies him on the other. I think he's just grateful that Steve behaves around Jeannie," Irene answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jeannie's morning had not gone terribly well. As the first stop, she decided to hit the hardware store where her father wanted her to buy a particular gasket for the kitchen sink. The sales assistant questioned whether she had the right gasket as he didn't think it would fit. In a rather condescending tone, the assistant suggested she come back with her father and allow him to select the correct hardware. Jeannie left the store quite aggravated.

Her next stop was at the bank. While the transaction itself went well, the line was longer than she anticipated - far surpassing the ten minutes she allotted for parking. When she returned to her car, she found a parking ticket tucked under her windshield wiper. Annoyed, she snatched the document from under the wiper and stuffed it in the glove compartment, where it lay comfortably next to another parking ticket she had received the last time she was home.

 _What next?_ she figured as she drove to the department store.

 **On Union Street**

Norm parked his car behind his colleague's Porsche. The sight of the car often set Norm's mind to wonder how the young man was able to afford such luxury. _Not on my salary, at least,_ Norm muttered to himself. _I barely have enough to take the ladies out in my old clunker._ He drew a deep sigh and then turned to gaze to Steve's apartment door. _Well, dear friend, Uncle Norm is here to check on you and make sure you are okay._ He chuckled as he exited his car.

At the top of the steps in front of Steve's door, Norm was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers. "Get well, Steve!" read the card. "From the girls in Records", he continued. _Hmmph._

Just as Norm was about to knock on Steve's door, a voice from behind stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that," the voice cautioned. "He's sick."

Norm turned to face Anderson, Steve's neighbor and friend.

"I'm Anderson, Steve's neighbor and friend," he began as he extended his hand to shake Norm's. Anderson was a tall good looking young man who could compete with Steve in the looks and charm department. Blonde hair and blue eyed, he smiled warmly at the Armenian detective.

"Norm Hassejian, Detective. I work with Steve."

"Well, Norm Hassejian, Detective. My neighbor is quite under the weather - a miserable sort right now. We thought it was something he ate, but it turns out it's more than that. Probably viral."

At that moment, a hacking cough could be heard through the door.

"Sounds awful, doesn't it?" Anderson asked.

"Er, huh, yeah. I guess. Is he all right in there?" Norm asked as another hacking cough could be heard.

"I believe so. I can hear him through the walls. It's when the hacking stops I'll be worried," Anderson joked.

"Has he been to the doctor?" Norm asked, suspicion still nagging the detective.

"I believe he called today and with it being viral, he just needs to toughen it out," Anderson commented. "Look, Detective, I don't think Steve wants to spread his germs. Is there a message I can leave him or anything I can do?"

Norm shook his head. "Nah, I was just in the neighborhood and knew the kid was out sick. Just wanted to see if he needed anything."

Anderson gushed, "Oh, how lucky he is to have kind coworkers. I wish my colleagues were that considerate."

"Oh, yeah?" Norm commented. "Where do you work?"

"TV station - channel 2." Anderson announced.

"You look like you could be an anchor," Norm said as he took in Anderson's good looks.

"One day perhaps!" Anderson cast a quick glance at his watch, hoping that Norm would take the hint. "Look Norm, it's nice meeting you. I'll tell Steve when I see him that you stopped by."

"Sure," Norm answered. "What about these flowers?" he asked as he stepped away and then turned.

"Oh, I can take those. I can give them a nice home until Steve can receive visitors," Anderson answered as he picked up the bouquet.

When it came to Anderson, Norm was unsure of what hit him. "Okay, have a good day," he said as he departed down the stairs, hearing another hacking cough one last time coming from Steve's apartment. He turned around, "Are you sure...?"

"Believe me, he'll be fine," Anderson replied in a convincing tone.

Anderson turned around with flowers in hand and reentered his apartment. _Keller, you owe me one._ He then chuckled when he thought of the looping tape that had been playing for the last hour - one that he had set up the night before when Steve had told him of his plan for the next day. _At least my education in media productions didn't go wasted..."_

* * *

 **At the Legion of Honor**

"Oh, look at this," Irene exclaimed. "An outdoors exhibit only its indoors. One gallery has seascapes, the next has mountains."

"And there's another with forest scenes and still another with the South Pacific," Steve commented.

"Gaugan?" Irene asked.

"That would be the one and with bonus island girls."

"Is that all you ever think about, Steve?" Irene teased her girl-crazy friend.

Steve giggled. "I think they've got a Monet or two in here as well as Van Gogh and sunflowers," he said as he straightened up a bit and sought to portray decorum matching their location. "What do you think Daniel?

Still not knowing why he was there at that very moment, Dan grunted, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Steve and Irene scurried from one gallery to another, checking the paintings and commenting on many of them. They read gallery comments next to each work of art and then took time to render their own opinions. It was a fun and invigorating exercise. "It's been so long since I've done this! Steve, thanks for coming up with this idea," Irene said.

"Sometimes you just need to get away. It's good for the soul," Steve said as he looked around. "Did we lose Dan?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the woods gallery," Irene answered.

Steve nodded. "How do you think it's going?" he asked.

"For Dan? I think it was very good to get him out. Just how far out of his shell you will get him is quite another matter," Irene answered honestly.

"Let's circle back and see if we can find him."

* * *

Moments later, they found Dan staring at "The Swing", a mid-18th century painting by Jean-Honore' Fraganard. The painting depicted a beautifully dressed young woman swinging in the woods with a light shining on her that made her look like an angel. Hidden in the bushes was a young man, drinking in her beauty.

Steve and Irene watched as Dan stood transplanted in a spot about five feet in front of the painting. Dan didn't move and didn't seem to mind the other visitors who walked around him as they made their way through the gallery.

Minutes passed by as Dan continued to look at "The Swing", while Steve and Irene watched.

"Okay," Steve observed. "This isn't about the shooting or the war," he said as Irene looked at him in surprise. "It's about a chick!"


	8. Chapter 8

A short chapter today...

 **Chapter 8**

Norm's intent was to drive back to the station on Bryant Street. Something wasn't jelling with Anderson's story about Steve or the flowers that had been left on the deck. While there were far more serious things to worry about in life and especially on the job, Steve's activities somehow became an active distraction for the older detective.

Deep down, he liked Steve well enough, but thought that Mike coddled him too much. As a result, Norm began taking pleasure - sometimes too much - in teasing the kid while Mike was out of earshot. Steve usually took it well and sometimes gave it back. As a result, Haseejian and Keller had formed a solid relationship that was underscored by teasing and the occasional practical joke.

Norm continued his drive back to the station. Noting a Goodyear blimp overhead, he remembered the baseball game that afternoon. Perhaps he could take his mind off his absentee colleague by listening to it on the radio later. Stopped at a light, he watched the graceful air machine overhead, a sight that never grew old. While still daylight, Norm noted there appeared to be words lit on the blimp. He squinted to make them out. It looked like only two words.

 _Save Keller._

"What the hell?" Norm screamed out loud. Slamming his hand on his steering wheel, Norm further commented. "That's it, you little trouser snake! I'm going to find you and bust your ass to next week!"

* * *

After a fine lunch at Chez Nolan, near the Legion of Honor, Irene and Steve jumped into the passenger side of Dan's Jeep for the next stop on their day's journey.

"Steve, while I don't agree with your approach, I really enjoyed lunch. I've wanted to go to that restaurant for years, but they are always booked," Irene commented as Dan rolled his eyes.

He remembered the party's initial encounter with the maître' d. Steve had glanced down on the host's podium and selected the first name on the reservation list for a party of three. Without thinking too hard, Steve announced his name was Chang.

"Chang?" the dubious maître d inquired.

"That would be me," Steve replied stoically, much to Irene and Dan's embarrassment.

"You mean, Lee Chang, import titan of San Francisco?" came the response.

"Actually of California. And yes, that is me. I can understand your confusion: my mother is Swedish. Now, if you'd mind, good man, my friends and I are famished."

The host could do nothing more than sit the trio. Dan felt uncomfortable the entire lunch. Irene, too, looked over her shoulder a few times.

* * *

"Where to now?" Irene asked after they polished off their desserts and were sitting in their parking spot ready to leave the restaurant.

"Well," Steve said as he produced three baseball tickets, "I think it's time to see the Giants beat up on the Cubs, don't you?" He grinned ear to ear.

"I don't know, Steve. We've been out all day. I'm sure that Irene has other things to do," Dan said.

"Actually, I don't. I'd love to see a ballgame, wouldn't you, Dan?" Irene responded. "It's such a beautiful day!"

"Suppose so," Dan said with the smallest hint of a smile. Steve noted the reaction and caught Irene's eye with a quick wink. Perhaps the day was working out for Dan after all.

* * *

Jeannie looked at her watch. Her day was dragging and she knew that her opportunity to see Jill and her friends was diminishing by the moment. After the frustrating trip to the hardware store, getting yet another parking ticket and waiting in a long line at the bank, Jeannie's next stop was to pick up Irene's gift at the department store. She couldn't wait to see what Mike had purchased. She knew it was at the jewelry counter.

After several minutes, the sales assistant proudly produced a beautiful bracelet. The gold shone brightly and Jeannie marveled at her father's taste. "It's even engraved!" said the assistant.

With that Jeannie turned over the bracelet to reveal something that was unexpected.

 _Ilene - Happy Birthday - Fondly, Mike._

Ilene? Ilene? Jeannie thought. "I'm sorry, but her name is Irene," Jeannie replied. Suddenly, the pride of the assistant was wounded and the help went on the defensive.

"Are you certain of this, miss?" she asked.

Jeannie replied, "Of course I am. Unless my father has another girlfriend on the side?" Jeannie had not intended to be sarcastic.

"Well, perhaps he does!" the help sniffed. "I will have to contact him personally to understand whether the error is ours or his."

"I think the error was his when he chose to patronize your store!" Jeannie retorted as she turned quickly on her heel and left.

 _I cannot believe how bad this day is going. And who do I have to thank for this? Steven J. Keller and one potent little anchovy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Norm knew he had to put in some face time back at the station and returned begrudgingly, thinking that an appearance in front of his leadership for an hour or two would suffice. As he walked through the door, he stole a quick glance at Steve's desk and frowned, an action not lot on Mike.

"Norm!" Mike bellowed from his office. The detective jolted in surprise as he hung his coat on the rack.

"Sorry to have surprised you. Just wondered how you were doing. I haven't seen you since this morning!" Mike commented kindly as he came out of the office to a very quiet bullpen.

"Uh, hey, Mike. Yeah, all is well. I was just out on the streets working my normal contacts. I decided to come back and wrap up a couple files," Norm said with a bit of a forced smile.

"Good, that's good, Norm," Mike responded. "I know we're not busy, but we are a bit shorthanded what with Steve being sick and Bill on vacation, so I appreciate you being around."

"Sure, Mike. Is there anything you need?" Norm asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to wrap up and maybe get out of here before too long. Jeannie's picking up a gift for me for Irene. It's our 6 month anniversary," Mike said with only a slight gush.

Norm grinned broadly. "Ah, congratulations, Mike. Taking her out for dinner?"

"Sure - she's picked the restaurant, so we'll have a nice meal and some wine. I'm also going to present her with a nice little trinket."

"A wedding ring?" Norm asked incredulously.

"Nah, not yet," Mike hedged. "But you should see the bracelet I bought her."

"Do you have reservations?" Norm asked.

"About Irene? Well, no..." Mike responded, surprised that Norm would be so personal.

"Not about Irene, but at a restaurant," Norm said as he rolled his eyes.

Mike chuckled. "Sure, I'm going meet her around six o'clock at this little place in the Petrero," he answered with a wink. "But before I do that, I'll swing by and check on Steve. He didn't sound too well this morning," Mike added.

Norm nodded and wondered if Steve was even at home. "Why don't I call him and see how he's doing? Might save you a trip!"

* * *

Candlestick Park was crowded with businessmen, tourists and absentee cops. The tickets the trio had were third base side and only about ten rows back. They were the best seats Dan had ever had.

"Where'd you get these tickets?" Dan asked. Steve and Irene were quite happy to see Dan show excitement at the prospect of seeing the game. "These seats are excellent."

"I called in a favor," Steve explained quickly and mysteriously. Irene rolled her eyes. "How about a beer?" he asked. Before Dan and Irene could answer, Steve waved the Budman over and ordered three bottles. "Two bucks a beer?" he commented as he opened his wallet. "How do they get away with that?"

Dan took his bottle and smiled at his colleague, "Thanks, man."

* * *

The innings sped by as the Giants made quick work of the Cubs offense. While the home team was up, Steve was excited to see Willie McCovey come to bat. "He's one of Mike's favorites," he commented.

"Mike loves Willie. Too bad we aren't seeing the Cardinals. Mike's a big fan of theirs as well. Why is that, do you suppose?" Irene asked. "Was Helen from St. Louis?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't think so. I think she was from Chicago, but spent most of her life here. To answer your question, I don't know why he likes the Cards so much - tradition perhaps. All those World Series for such a relatively small town. I mean, they've had so many greats and even now, while they aren't where they were a few years ago, they've got Brock, McBride, Hrabosky, Reggie Smith..."

Just then McCovey popped up a foul. "I got it!" Steve shouted as he caught the ball barehanded. The crowd around him cheered. He grinned as he tried to shake the sting away.

After checking to see that no child whose life dream it was to retrieve a foul ball was around and staring at him with big eyes, he decided to keep the ball. It was a weekday afternoon game after all and most of the kids were in school. With that, Steve began to think. "Hey, maybe Willie will sign it for me. It'd be a nice Christmas present for Mike, wouldn't it? I'll be right back."

Steve was gone so quickly that Dan and Irene barely knew he'd left.

* * *

Jeannie thought it best to swing by Candlestick before the game was over. She drove past the stadium entrance and hoped to get a spot along the white zone, which she knew was for loading and unloading only. She figured it would take her only a few minutes to hop into the Will Call line, pick up the tickets Mike had purchased and be out of there quickly.

It only figured, given the day she was having, that as she got in line, the crowd roared and the game was over.

 _I'll never get out of here now!_ she said to herself. Looking up the block to where her car was illegally parked, she debated running back to move it, but as she found herself moving up the short line, she decided to take her chances.

* * *

Irene and Dan waited for Steve after the game ended. It didn't take long for him to return, proudly showing the autograph.

"How did you..." Dan began to ask.

Steve simply smiled and didn't answer. "Think he'll like it?"

Irene nodded.

* * *

Jeannie finally got to the front of the line and picked up the tickets at Will Call after providing Mike's information. She was nervous that there were crowds around her now and also knew that she had been away from her unattended car too long. Grabbing the envelope with the tickets an stuffing it in her purse, she darted back across the street and located her car.

A motorcycle patrolman was pulled behind the vehicle, with lights flashing. The officer was on the radio calling in the car's information.

Jeannie gulped as she saw the situation and raced over before it got any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"But officer, I was just away from my car for a few minutes!" Jeannie pleaded to the young motorcycle cop.

He looked at her politely. "Yes, miss, but you are parked illegally. You should know better," he added as he went back to call in her license plate number.

Jeannie fumed. _This day has got to be the worst. day. EVER!_

She continued to wait, wondering what was taking the officer so long to finish her ticket. She leaned against her car and watched the people pouring out of the gate coming out of Candlestick. And that's when it happened...

Jeannie could not believe her eyes...

In front of her, not more than 100 feet away, she saw Steve, Irene and another man she did not know walking through the gate. Steve was smiling and holding a baseball, tossing it up and down as he walked.

 _Steve Keller, you are busted!_ Jeannie said outloud.

"You know him?" the young officer with the ticket book said as he returned to her car.

"I've had the misfortune," she acknowledged the officer and said mirthfully. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to wring her father's partner's neck.

"Well, perhaps you should call him," the cop added mischievously.

"Call him? What do you mean?" Jeannie asked.

"Miss, there is a warrant for your arrest for an unpaid parking ticket. I will need to take you in. After you've been booked, perhaps you can give Inspector Keller a call to sort out your bail."

"ARREST?!" she shrieked.

"A cruiser is on its way, Miss. We'll have your car towed to the impound as well," he said calmly continued.

"But what do you mean there's a warrant for my arrest? There must be a mistake! My father..."

In his best Jack Webb voice, the young man continued. "No, Miss. No mistake. You have an unpaid parking ticket from six months ago. I don't know who your father is, but I am obligated to take you in."

Jeannie's lower lip quivered. As angry as she was, Steve was a dear friend and normally an ally. Surely he would be able to help.

"STEVE!" she yelled out into the crowd. "STEVE KELLER!"

* * *

Steve, Irene and Dan unknowingly turned the opposite direction from the young woman in peril and began making their way to where Dan's Jeep was located several blocks away.

Steve thought he heard his name and turned, but saw no one - and yet everyone - in the crowd. "Did you hear something?" Steve asked Irene.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I thought I heard someone call my name. A woman, actually," Steve commented as he turned around again looking for someone familiar and seeing no one fitting the bill.

"Of course you did," Dan said as he smirked.

"Happens all the time, according to Mike," Irene piled on. "Probably one of the dozens you have courted...in the last year."

Steve squinted. "Very funny, you two." He looked one more time but saw nothing but a sea of unfamiliar faces. "Okay, it's just my imagination."

* * *

The trio continued until they could go no more. They were only a block away from Dan's Jeep when they noticed a large crowd gathering.

"Looks like a parade," Irene commented.

"Oh, great," Dan sighed as he looked at his watch.

Steve smiled broadly and nudged Dan in the side with his elbow. "A parade? What a great way to end the day!" he said enthusiastically. "Didn't you have fun today, Dan? Didn't you see anything good?"

Dan stared at the sidewalk with hands in pocket. "Not much..." he said with a small smile. Actually, the day had been quite fun and he worked out at least some of the funk he'd been in.

"Not much?! What?! You ate well, my friend - breakfast and lunch. You saw priceless works of art at a world class museum. And then here you are coming out of a great baseball game - a Giants win! What more could you want?"

Dan turned to Irene and gave her a wink. He was doing a great job winding Steve up. But when he looked back to Steve, much to his shock, he was gone.

* * *

"Wait a minute..." Irene said as she looked at the parade, temporarily forgetting Steve's absence. "It's Gay Freedom Day! I know what this parade is about! How fun!"

"What?" Dan asked.

"Gay Freedom Day - it began just a few years ago, but it's grown into quite the festival. Of late, it's been down at Golden Gate Park, but there are parades and other events that build into the big event," Irene said as she smiled at the crowd. The participants were dressed colorfully and held signs of support for each other. There were women on motorcycles, rainbow flags and men dressed as their favorite femme celebrities.

Dan stood by with raised eyebrows. "Where do you suppose Steve went?"

Suddenly, a float stopped in front of them and the familiar chords of "Cabaret" began to play. From out of nowhere, Steve hopped on the float, wrapped in a black robe and grabbed the microphone.

Steve announced, "Greetings all! This is for a young man who says he saw nothing good today!"

Dan's jaw dropped. "Steve, what are you doing?" he yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, I beg to disagree," he continued. "I think...I think, ladies and gentleman, we should show this young man how to have a good time!"

And with that, Steve began to lip sing _Wilkommen_ , the song made popular from Cabaret, as sung by the emcee. As he greeted the crowd in song in different languages, the crowds cheered and danced.

Irene and Dan stood in wonder and then broke out into laughter. Irene finally disclosed, "If I were twenty five years younger, I would marry him."

* * *

a/n - what's evolved as Gay Pride began in SF in 1970 as was known as Gay Freedom Day. In the few short years after this story takes place ('73 or '74, I guess) - the event was drawing tens of thousands. Descriptions of the parade were actually taken from pictures from these events. The inclusion of the parade (matching the German parade in FBDO) is a nod to the movement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jeannie sat impatiently in the 5th Precinct interrogation room, huffing and puffing and tapping her foot against the table leg. Officer Charlie Harper, who arrived after the motorcycle cop scene, had taken the young woman 'downtown'. Harper instantly recognized her name and knew that Iron Mike Stone would not appreciate his daughter placed in a lock-up for a mere parking infraction or two. Instead, the young officer had her wait in the empty room until Mike arrived to take her home.

Knocking the door cautiously, Harper showed only a donut and a soft drink. It was his version of a peace offering.

"I come bearing sugar," he teased as he peeked in the room. Jeannie glared his way - and Harper quickly figured she must have inherited the foreboding look from her old man.

"Hey, this isn't my fault," he countered. "But I am trying to make it a little more palatable for you."

Jeannie softened some as the young officer took a spot across from her on the opposite side of the table. He was nice looking - dark hair with penetrating brown eyes.

"So are you going to put me under the spotlight, Officer Harper?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Nah, but we'll all be under the spotlight once your dad shows up. Hey, by the way, call me Charlie," he began.

"Okay, Charlie and thank you," she said as he accepted the drink and snack. "You are right about being under the spotlight once Dad gets here. You know, I completely forgot about that ticket six months ago."

"Actually, there were three tickets altogether. Do you have a thing against parking legally?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no...no, I don't. It's just that usually I need to run in and grab something and since I don't have time, I figure that I can get away with not fishing for meter money or parking in an actual spot. Guess that's not too smart," she said with a slight smile.

"You know, I appreciate wanting to get away with something, but if everybody did that, we'd have no resources for the real crime. We'd have everyone writing up tickets," Charlie added.

"And then everyone would be in jail. Does it make sense to go after people if all they've done is park illegally?" Jeannie countered mischievously.

"Are you saying we should change the law because no one cares and everyone violates it?" Charlie asked a little more seriously.

"Something like that. This just seems like a minor deal."

"Well, firstly, it is the law and that is our job, to enforce the law. Citizens have a responsibility to abide by it as well. If people don't obey, we have anarchy."

"Even if it means you fill up the jails? I seem to remember an episode of Andy Griffith where Barney Fife locked up the entire town of Mayberry for minor issues while Andy was away. We sure don't want to be Mayberry, do we?"

"Mayberry isn't so bad. And besides, they didn't have major crime there like we do."

"Still, I don't see why we put our energy into going after people for silly things."

"It's simple. It's breaking the law and if the law is silly, you need to get the law changed before you decide to break it," Charlie responded with growing annoyance.

Jeannie sat in silence and then said, "I just seem to be a person who never gets away with anything. Unlike some people I know..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a story..." he said as he invited her to continue.

"Well, you know who my dad is, right?" Jeannie asked.

"Of course."

"Well, he's got this partner..."

"Steve Keller, sure. I was in the academy with him. Great guy. You know him well?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Know him? Yeah. He's okay and everything, but does he have my dad wrapped around his finger. He gets away with everything. EVERYTHING!" Jeannie commented.

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the time that Dad broke his ankle. Steve was supposed to be on call, but instead had a late night and decided to sleep in. Mike said that he put the phone in the refrigerator rather to answer the call for being late. As a result, Mike was paired with someone else and the injury happened. He was on crutches for three weeks. I would have had Steve's head on a platter, but what does my dad do? All he did was laugh about it."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, I'm sure that probably wasn't the case when your dad first saw Steve after the incident. Besides, perhaps there was a reason why Steve needed some time away. Maybe he was overworked and needed a break. We all do sometimes."

"No, it was not him being overworked. He was with a girl!"

Charlie chuckled as he remembered his old classmate and the late nights they both put in while in the company of the ladies. And what else?" he asked.

"And let's talk about the women. You know if I had as many dates as Steve does, I would appear to be a bit of a tramp, right? Instead, all Mike says is 'Steve and his girlfriend this', 'Steve and his latest endeavor that'. If it were me, I'd get a chastity belt slapped around my waist and that'd be the end of it."

"Well..." Charlie began to offer.

"And he's always late picking Dad up. If there's something going on in the morning, Dad will often say that whatever it is starts fifteen minutes earlier than what it does so they can be on time. Mike doesn't get on him, he just changes the plans. How does he get away with that?"

"Why do you care what Steve gets away with?" Charlie looked at Jeannie curiously.

Jeannie shrugged.

"You know there's someone you should talk to..." Charlie began.

"If you say Steve Keller, I am going to..." Jeannie threatened.

"Really, I think it would clear the air," he answered.

Just as Jeannie was about to argue, another officer entered the interrogation room.

"Hey Charlie, Mike Stone is here to pick up his daughter. He's already paid for her tickets and I think everything is square," the officer advised.

Charlie answered, "Okay, Jack, send him back."

"He's already here," Mike barked as Jack quickly stepped out the doorway. "Jeannie, you've got some explaining to do young lady," he added as he looked directly at this daughter with his well known glare.

"Yes, Daddy," she said sheepishly lifting herself out of her chair.

"Let's get out of here," he barked.

"Thanks for listening," Jeannie said as she turned to Charlie Harper.

"No problem," he answered. "Call you?" he asked in a whisper.

Jeannie turned and smiled to the young officer.

"Jeannie, come on!" Mike bellowed.

"Sure," she answered quickly with a wink to Charlie.

"JEANNIE! NOW!" came the final order.

"UGH! OKAY!"


	12. Chapter 12

Getting closer to the end. Maybe a couple more chapters! Thanks for the feedback - hope you have enjoyed!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Norm stared at the empty bullpen. It was barely five o'clock and everyone was gone. Moments earlier, Mike stormed out of his office as if his fedora were on fire. When Dan Healy asked his boss what was wrong, Mike snarled and muttered something that sound like, "Jeannie's in jail..."

The remaining men stood together and questioned what they'd heard Stone say well after the door slammed behind the harried father.

"Did I hear that? Jail? Our little Jeannie?" Dan Healy asked Norm and Bill Tanner. "Why she's only yea big!" he said as he held his hand up to his belt.

"She's a bit bigger than that, Dan - but not much," Norm added.

Fear overcame the men. "Man, I'm getting out of here. On the slight chance Mike comes back, I don't want to be here," Tanner commented. "He's going to be pissed for days!"

"I don't want to be here either, Bill. How 'bout you, Norm?" Healy asked.

"Nah, me neither...I think I'm going to pack it in as well," Norm responded slowly as he watched Tanner and Healy grab their coats and make an exit.

 _"And before I go home, I think I'll head over and check on our Buddy Boy. We can't have a sick puppy on Mike's mind when he's got a reprobate daughter on his hands!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Dan Robbins, Steve and Irene stood near Dan's Jeep while congestion from Freedom Day, rush hour and remnants of ballgame traffic created a gridlock around them.

Dan looked as if he was going to explode and that did not go unnoticed by Steve or Irene. Leaning against the Jeep with his back to the busy street, Dan started banging on the side view mirror.

"Dan?" Irene said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dan. What's up?" Steve asked.

"What's up?" Dan asked sarcastically. "What's up you say?" he asked again only this time banging the mirror harder.

"Umm, yeah. Is everything all right?" Steve asked. "You're going to hurt your hand."

Dan turned and stopped for a moment. "You know, Steve. I appreciate what you and Irene did, but it doesn't matter. I'm finished. Done!" His voice cracked as he spoke with determination.

"You're not done, Dan. You're going through what every cop goes through. C'mon. Let us help you," Steve said.

Dan protested. " ** _This_** is not what every cop goes through. This is what **_I_** go through. Me, not you. Not the great Steve Keller. Me. Poor Dan Robbins."

Irene interjected as she rested a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Dan, what are you talking about?"

"The guy I shot..." Dan began as he shrugged away from Irene's touch. "The guy I shot was the younger brother of a girl I used to date. Her name is Carmen and I shot her brother, Peter". Tears formed around his eyes.

"Carmen? Is she special, Dan?" Irene asked soothingly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Special? Special doesn't even begin to describe Carmen. I've loved her since we were kids."

Steve wanted to knock some sense into the young man. "Dan, this guy - Peter - went after you and your partner. You had to defend yourself. If she doesn't understand that, she's no..."

"No what, Keller?" Dan asked in a tone that simply did not synch up with the normally quiet Detective Robbins.

Steve did not respond, but simply stared at his angry colleague.

Dan continued. "She was against the war and wondered why I didn't head to Canada instead of enlisting. When I came back home, she called me a baby killer and protested against me. That was awful enough, but then I had to shoot her brother."

"He didn't die," Steve offered.

"No, he didn't. Thank God for that. But you should have seen her, Steve. We broke each others' heart. Again." Dan turned quickly and kicked the side of his door, leaving a small dent.

"Dan!" Irene called out when she saw the damage.

"It doesn't matter!" Dan shouted. "It just doesn't matter. It doesn't matter," he repeated over and over as he kicked the door in and then pulled at the side view mirror.

"I knew it was a chick!" Steve proclaimed in a whisper as he watched the destruction.

"Steve!" Irene admonished.

"Dan, listen to me. You had no choice. She needs to understand it. Have you talked to her?" Steve asked as he ignored Irene.

"No, not since I saw her at the hospital. She shot daggers at me, Steve," Dan countered.

"Dan, she was probably still in a state of shock," Irene began. "If she means that much to you, talk to her. Call her. Ask her for coffee. You've got so much to talk through. Do something!"

"I. JUST. CAN'T" he said. With each word, there was inflection and with each inflection there was a kick to his side panel.

"THEN _ **I'LL** _ CALL HER!" Steve yelled.

"No way, Steve," Dan stopped the banging and answered quickly with a hint of jealousy.

"Then _**I'll** _ call her and we'll all meet her," Irene said more reasonably. "Dan, she's probably hurting. If she means so much to you, you should find out how she's feeling and take care of it."

Those words froze Dan to the core. Of course she meant so much to him and he never thought that perhaps it wasn't she was angry, but confused and hurt. Dan stood in silence for a moment and then realized the effect of his actions. Seeing the broken side view mirror and dented door, he stepped back and said, "Woah..."

Steve walked up to his friend and stated the obvious. "You killed the car...door."

"Aw man," Dan said as he studied the damage a bit more. "I guess I needed to let it all out." He looked over at Irene and Steve. "Sorry guys. And thanks!"

"No worries. Besides it's your car, not mine!" Steve said as he smiled, thinking that perhaps Dan was closer to resolving his problems. "Better?"

"Yeah," Dan said sheepishly as he wiped a random tear from his cheek.

"Oh, Dan," Irene said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've so enjoyed meeting you and being with you today. And if you ever need to talk..."

Steve looked at his watch as Irene's words made him think the day was ending. "I guess it is time to call it..." he began.

"Steve," Irene said with alarm in her voice. "When I talked to Mike earlier today, he said he'd drop by your apartment before meeting me at the restaurant. He wanted to check on you. Given the time, Steve, we better leave now!"

"Aw, shit!" Steve cursed. "And look at the traffic. Look, Dan, you take Irene home. She needs to be ready for Mike. We're not that far from my house and it will probably be quicker if I hoof it rather than sit here waiting through traffic. After all, if we're in traffic, Mike probably is too."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Mike was at the helm of his car and not too happy with his passenger.

"Honestly, Jeannie! What's gotten into you? You have parking tickets you haven't paid and you end up in jail? That's not like you!"

Jeannie ignored her father and started in on Steve. "Daddy, I know I saw him today. He was at the ballgame."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Steve, that partner of yours!" Jeannie answered. "I saw him at Candlestick!"

"That's not possible, Jeannie. He's been sick!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Steve took off like a shot, knowing that he was tempting fate by not being at home before the day was out. It was very much in character for Mike to check up on him no matter what the circumstance. Part of it was Mike's desire to be a mother hen to the young man, but another reason was that Mike liked to keep tabs on his young charge. The older detective reasoned that it sent a message that Steve should never let his guard down. On a daily basis, Steve took both scenarios in stride.

After taking the express bus from Candlestick northbound on 101 and then transferring over to Columbus Ave bus, he hopped off at Greenwich Street. He quickly calculated he was over five blocks from home - long blocks that forced the young man to strategize on creating the most efficient route. He knew that meant cutting through blocks and alleys, even the occasional business.

One such business was Mama's, where he ran in through the back door.

"Hey!" the kitchen help said as Steve barged through.

"Excuse me!" Steve said, without stopping.

Entering the main dining room, Mama saw the speeding detective. "Steven!" she called out. Recalling his illness and Norm's subsequent visit, she asked, "Are you okay? Norm has been..."

"Sorry, Mama! No time to talk! Be back soon!" Steve yelled out as he proceeded through the front door which got him to Filbert Street and only four blocks away from home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norm Haseejian barreled up Grant Ave and made a wild right onto Green Street as tires squealed.

 _I'm going to catch that little punk...I know he's not home, but I'm going to be sitting on his front stoop when he gets there._

* * *

"Jeannie, what has gotten into you?" Mike asked as he drove hastily away from the 5th precinct station.

"I saw Steve! I know I did. He was at the game! I thought I saw Irene, too," Jeannie said as she appeared more concerned over finding out the truth behind Steve's absence than her own legal problems.

"I'm not talking about Steve right now, young lady! Do you know how embarrassing it is for a police lieutenant to find out his daughter is in some lock up somewhere?" Mike asked incredulously.

"He was there, Mike. This is all his fault - he was playing hooky - having a day out when he should have been with you. If he hadn't done this, you wouldn't have wanted me to run errands for you and everything would have been fine!" Jeannie responded.

Mike shot a glare. "Jeannie, you had unpaid parking tickets - it would have caught up with you eventually."

"I don't care, Mike. You know, you do nothing but defend Steve to me. Sometimes I think he means more to you than I do," Jeannie said as she changed her tact with a pout.

"Now you know that's not true, Sweetheart!" Mike responded. His annoyance began to soften as Jeannie commenced wrapping him around her finger.

"Oh, Daddy, you know it's true. He gets away with more than I ever dreamed of," she began. All that was missing were batted eyes.

"Jeannie, Steve is a grown man and I'm not responsible for him," Mike countered more reasonably.

"You are when he is on duty. He wasn't there because he ditched work. That should mean something to you," Jeannie continued.

Mike sailed through a red light and realized that Jeannie was going to keep up the protesting until she saw for herself where Steve was.

"All right! ALL RIGHT!" Mike said. "We'll go over to his apartment and check on him. I was going to do that anyway..."

* * *

Norm made a quick left on Kearney Street still grumbling about his colleagues whereabouts. As he became further distracted, he realized he missed the Union turn and crossed over to double back. At that point, he made an unexpected U-turn on Kearney. He had check the area for cars, but not pedestrians.

One pedestrian bolted out in front him as he hurriedly crossed Kearney to get to Union...

"Keller!" Norm yelled out as Steve looked at him directly into the windshield. He squinted and glared at the young man.

Steve knew exactly who was in the car. Not surprised, he squinted back and took off toward Union Street and his apartment two blocks away.

The race was on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jeannie sat anxiously next to her father as he drove closer to his partner's home on Union. Mike still was uncertain what triggered his daughter's erratic behavior and sudden interest in Steve's whereabouts. Underlying all of this was his disappointment at her negligence of handling her past parking tickets and seething at her lack of remorse in the arrest situation.

"Jeannie, I still don't get any of this. Yes, I understand overlooking a paying a fine, but I just don't get the attitude," he commented sternly.

Jeannie stared forward, her back not even touching the seat.

"Jeannie...damn it, Jeannie!" Mike said as he was becoming angry.

As she herself back to reality upon hearing the stern tones of her father's voice, she sat back.

"It was such a bad day..." she began.

"I have better things to do than to bail you out and then cart you around looking for someone whose whereabouts are frankly none of your business! I was looking forward to a very pleasant evening with Irene... Say, did you get the gift?" Mike remembered.

Jeannie screeched at the memory of her interaction with the counter help at the department store. "No..." she began.

"Jeannie!" Mike snapped.

"It's not my fault. They had her name wrong!" she explained as she broke into tears.

"What?!" he asked.

"It was Ilene, not Irene! Oh Daddy!" she sobbed.

Mike looked over with a softened expression. "There, there Sweetheart, don't worry. You really did have a bad day."

* * *

Steve quickly realized the race he was in against Norm and knew that the inevitable confrontation in front of his apartment was not what he wanted. Instead, he decided to dart down the alley behind his apartment building and try to get in through the back.

* * *

Norm turned erratically onto Union Street and heard a car horn from behind. Norm waved off the drive and reaffirmed his desire to beat Keller to the punch. He took his eyes off the young detective who was running ahead to check traffic around him as he merged into the right lane. When he looked again to find his prey, Keller was gone.

* * *

Steve came to a screeching halt as he approached his apartment building. He assessed how he could get up the 12 feet between the ground and his bathroom window. Noting the trash dumpster, he climbed and then grabbed onto the downspout which was bolted onto the side of the building with steel brackets.

Using the downspout as a brace, he climbed using the brackets as small steps. From there he was able to make it to the wooden trim that defined the first floor apartment to the second floor. He could use that as footing while grabbing onto his own window sills until he got to the bathroom window.

Now the trick was to lift the window high enough to crawl through. He remembered his shower from the morning and how he had opened the window just a bit to relieve the fog in the bathroom. He pried carefully at that opening and was able to raise the window. Pulling himself up, he came in through the bathroom window. He was home free.

* * *

Norm pulled up in front of Keller's apartment and noticed immediately a familiar LTD that pulled up from behind.

Mike.

Trying to calculate whether Mike would be upset with his appearance, Norm decided to take the stance that he was only there to check on his fallen colleague. He took a deep breath and exited the car.

Norm watched as Jeannie bolted out the passenger side of the car and took her stride up the steps as quickly as she could.

"Mike!" Norm greeted as his boss walked in between the two cars.

"Norm, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just checking on the kid. I thought that maybe you had your hands full and I was a bit concerned about our wonder boy," he answered as he nodded his head innocently toward the apartment.

"Uh-huh," Mike responded as another vehicle caught his interest. "You go on ahead. I'll be right there."

* * *

Norm climbed the steps as Jeannie banged on the door. "Steve! Steve Keller! I know you are in there!" she yelled.

Upon reaching the landing, Norm said, "I don't think he's in there, Jeannie."

Jeannie turned around, issuing a feminine version of the famous Stone Glare. Norm was taken aback suddenly.

"You too?" she asked. "You have your doubts about the fair haired prodigal son of my father?"

Norm chuckled. "You can say that..."

Anderson peeked through his curtains to see what the ruckus was about. He knew both Norm and Jeannie, but wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved. Still...he couldn't resist and opened the door a crack.

"He's not there," Anderson informed rather casually.

"Well, where is he?" Jeannie asked sarcastically.

"He needed to go to the drug store. He's sick, you know," the neighbor replied.

"Then why is his car here?" Norm asked, proud that his detective skills were sharp on this day.

Anderson didn't miss a beat. "It's only a couple blocks up. It's hard to find a parking spot and then Steve runs the risk of losing his spot here as well. So he walked."

"Must not be so sick," Jeannie grumbled.

"The doctor's up that way too, so he might have stopped in to get a prescription. You heard that nasty cough, didn't you Norm?"

Norm said nothing, but looked at the bouquet of flowers that sat in the vase which was still on the front porch. "Why didn't he bring these in?" Norm asked, growing more furious by the minute. "He hasn't really been here, has he?"

Norm took an intimidating step toward Anderson, who quickly shut the door.

At that moment, Steve opened the apartment door.

"Steven J. Keller! You are in so much trouble!" Jeannie began as she barged into the apartment. Steve was still panting from his race with Norm as well as his climb up the back of the apartment building. All he had managed to do was shuck his jacket on the living room couch.

"Jeannie...I didn't expect you," he said as he was truly surprised.

"I'll bet you weren't. Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Norm?" she asked grumpily.

Steve looked over at Norm with wide eyes. He knew he was busted.

The angry pair stepped closer to the young man who was slowing backing up to his living room sofa. All activity stopped when a familiar and overly kind voice called out, "Buddy boy!"

* * *

Norm and Jeannie turned around and stared at Mike, who continued. "Buddy boy, you look terrible! You're flushed with fever," he added as he put a hand up to the young man's forehead. Steve instinctively ducked but then allowed the hand to feel the warmth on this head. It _was_ genuine - it just came from running.

"Look at you, kid. I don't know what you're trying to do, but you should be in bed, getting better. We need you back in the office," Mike gently scolded.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Norm whispered to himself.

"Mike!" Jeannie screamed. "He's not been here!"

Looking over at the discarded jacket on the sofa, Mike agreed. "Looks like you overexerted yourself," Mike concluded, much to the chagrin of the angry pair. "What were you thinking?"

"Ummm..." Steve said stunned at this turn of events. He quickly glanced over to a fourth wall. "I don't know, but gosh, I do feel a little spent."

"I'm gonna spend you!" Norm said with a growl.

"Norm, Jeannie, why don't you go back outside. I'll get Steve settled and then head out. The boy needs his rest." Mike ordered.

Speechless, the pair turned around and walked out the door, leaving Steve and Mike looking at each other for several awkward seconds.

The silence was broken when Mike broke into a grin. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Work?" Steve questioned innocently.

"You know, your plan. Did you get through to Dan?" Mike said with a gleam in his eye. "The boys down at the station were concerned he was going to resign. He's a good kid and that would be a big loss."

"Oh, that. You knew?" Steve said, slightly embarrassed but also relieved.

"Of course, I knew. You had already put in for the day off a week ago. I had forgotten about that and then I put in for it. Why didn't you say something?"

Steve shrugged and the grinned.

"You had this all worked out, didn't you?"

His grin widened. "Well, let's just say that I had a good day off."

Mike turned around and then pulled a baseball out of his jacket pocket. "By the way, thanks!" he said to Steve, who was shocked to see the ball. "Willy is my favorite player. Irene said..."

"Irene?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yep, you left the ball in Dan's Jeep, so they came around and gave it to me to give to you. She said you caught the ball and had it autographed for me. Today." Mike replied with a wink. "Dan also told me to thank you. Sounds like you have a good friend in him."

Steve exhaled in relief as Mike exited the apartment. It was over and all turned out well. Dan was staying with the department. It was still early enough for Mike and Irene to enjoy their celebration. The only problems were Jeannie and Norm. Jeannie, he could charm and grinned at the idea of giving her his flirtatious best.

And Norm? Well, his ire was simply the icing on the cake. He had managed to raise the bar on their teasing and practical jokes. He laughed out loud at the idea of Norm seeing some of the signs he had left around town.

"Save Keller"

What must Norm had thought when he saw the blimp overhead? Or about the various signs and billboard messages. He owed some favors to some of his friends of a lot of it. But it was well worth it - after all, it was a day off.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a long day and after the exhausting race home, Steve figured another refreshing shower was in order. It would sooth and relax his tired muscles. Wrapped in a towel, he exited the bathroom for his bedroom.

 _Wait a minute...what are you doing here?_ Steve asked. _The story is over...go home!_

He waved his hand. _Really, I mean it - go home._

 _It's time to read someone else...you should go see what's going on with "Tangled Up and Blue" or if Steve4Eva has posted an update. Really, there are other great stories here. So go! Go back to the archives if you have to...just understand this story is over._

Steve turned away and then realized that he was still being followed.

 _Come on, meixel. Stop writing...and tell your readers it's over._

But...

 _Really, it is. Good bye. Don't you have work to do anyway?_

Um, yeah. I guess you're right, Steve. I sniffed as I wrote.

Okay...I guess that is it. Kind readers, this story is over. Thanks for your continued support. The readers and writers of this fandom continue to make this a great place to be.

Oh, and by the way, Steve... Steve?

 _WHAT IS IT NOW?_ he called out from the bedroom.

Do you need help with the towel?!

 _Goodbye meixel!_

Okay...sigh...

finis


End file.
